A radio frequency (RF) current sensor, which is also known as a probe, generates a signal that represents the magnitude of current flow through an RF conductor. The current probe can be combined with a voltage probe to form an RF voltage/current (VI) probe that generates a second signal that represents the RF voltage with respect to a reference potential, such as an RF ground or shield conductor.
RF current and VI probes are used in RF control circuits to provide feedback information. The feedback information may be used to control an RF amplifier that provides the RF power that is being measured. In some applications the RF power is employed to generate plasma for semiconductor manufacturing, metal coating, or micromachining processes.